I Can See the Sparks Fly
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: Songfic! As Sam watches Danny fight, she realizes exactly what she wants to happen. But, what if she never voices it? Will Danny catch on? Will sparks fly? Song- Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Rated cause I'm paranoid.


A/N: Song fic! My first, actually.

This is dedicated to Swiftie13 for being an awesome person and giving me this idea, along with Beta -ing for me! You're the best!

Alrightie then, this is AU, Pre-PP, and during Summer. They aren't together, yet. I don't really have a place, so picture whatever comes to mind.

Disclaimer- I don't own DP or Sparks Fly!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Sparks Fly.<p>

I watched, transfixed, as he fought. I wasn't even paying attention to the ghost he was fighting, Skulker could have been a fly for all I cared. My eyes followed his fluid movements, taking my breath away. I blushed, realizing I was staring. It didn't stop me though, I kept looking on. I only took my eyes off him when he gave a final blast of ecto-energy, letting out a triumphant yell as the helmet to Skulker's suit came tumbling off, revealing the harmless blob inside. I grinned, tossing the Thermos up to him, and watched him suck the " Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter" into the small container. His graceful decent sent my heart into my throat. I smiled as he flew over to me.

I knew I should have ran, I should have run when the portal started and he stumbled out and fell straight though my arms, but I had stayed. Something in the back of my head told me that even if I had run, even if parents found out then and had kept me away, that I would have come running back eventually. I wouldn't have made it far in the other direction either.

" Good job." I shouted, he just sent me a cocky grin.

He landed, not a foot in front of me, close enough that I could have reached out and swept the hair out of his eyes. I was glad the sun had set, the dark was hiding the blush that had come rushed to my face as soon as I realized just how close he was. I felt my face break into a wide smile and he grinned back, but there was something there, a spark that wouldn't have been there if it were me and Tucker. Tucker, I was just glad he had chosen this week to attend his Tech. Convention. That spark pulled unwanted thoughts in my head, and I was just glad Danny couldn't read minds.

And right then, a fat drop of water fell onto my head, trailing down my face and disappearing into the black fabric of my shirt.

" Rain," I said.

" Yep," he replied, grinning.

I looked up and felt my smile widen, rain had started to come down, first every now and then, but after a moment, the drops came down hard and in sheets. I glanced over at Danny, his head was tilted skyward and his mouth open just an inch, just enough to let a stray drop or two fall onto his tongue. I almost laughed at his childishness, but I refrained as I watched the drops slip down his cheeks and catch in his closed eyelashes. I watched as he let out a soft laugh, his eyes never opening.

I felt my heart ache, and despite my previous thoughts, I wanted him to know that I wanted him to kiss me in the rain. I wanted him to drop the dented old Thermos and smile at me like I was his world, letting the sparks that came with that goofy lop-sided grin fly through the night.

That's when he opened his eyes, those brilliant green eyes, and turned his gaze on me. The intensity would pester me, constantly, but it was worth it, he was looking at me like I was the world. Then he smiled, his famous lopsided grin that sent my insides tumbling and my heart into my throat. The light above us flickered and I moved closer to him without thinking. He didn't seem to mind that I was standing barely an inch from him though, his grin wavered then came back full force, sending sparks into the dark. I grinned back, and he raised his face to the rain again.

_I shouldn't be thinking this! _I cried to myself. _He's my best friend!_

_ And you don't care! _The voice in my head said. The problem was, it was the truth.

_So say something! _The voice said. I couldn't really see a better time _to _say something.

" Danny?" I asked, and he looked down at me.

Then he really looked at me, and then he seemed to realize something that I couldn't quite see, because instead of answering he just stared at me with questioning acidic green eyes.

" I- I need to, um-" I started to stutter out, but the light flickered again, only this time it left us in the dark, and suddenly that one inch seemed to be a canyon seperating us.

" Yeah?" he asked, a grin pulling his lips up slightly, making my heart thump that much harder in my chest.

" I, well, I-" I was cut off again by the light, but that wasn't what stopped me, because the last thing I saw before the light went off was Danny's eyes shining like gems and his smile lighting the space. That's when I felt him lean down, and I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. Even through the rain I could feel the electricity in my body and then his hands were at my waist and I had my hands running through his hair. His hair was soft, like silk and his hands gentle, and I wanted to stay like this forever, with my heart thudding like a hammer and his lips soft against mine. The rain wasn't able to cool the heated feeling running up and down my spine, even though the drops were dripping from my hair all the way to the ground.

Even through my closed eyelids I could see the light come back on, and we pulled back.

" I love you, " he said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. I opened my mouth, but then closed it again, before saying what I had wanted to say for a long time.

" I love you too," I whispered. He beamed at me.

And then we sent more sparks flying through the night. The rain coming down even harder and we didn't even care.

* * *

><p>Tell me what'cha thinking about it!<p>

=]


End file.
